


Harry Bonecrusher: Champion of Destiny

by Sarah23ilu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah23ilu/pseuds/Sarah23ilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is saved by the goblins when his parents die and he grows up at Gringotts where he learns and prepares for his fate as the Champion of Destiny. Dumbledore Bashing and Weasley Bashing (Only Molly, Ron, and Ginny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Bonecrusher: Champion of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Everything familiar of the HP universe belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling if it belonged to me it would have been very different. Anything familiar is not mine if I borrowed anything from your story lines I am sorry and if I don't credit you please tell me and I will fix it I did it unaware and I apologize immensely if I offended you at all! Big thanks to Harry Potter Wiki to help me create this story as accurately as possible.

The lights along Privet Drive, Surrey were nothing but a dim glow upon the sidewalk. Occasionally, you would catch a glimpse of a stray cat or hear the low rustle of the wind in the trees. That was disturbed by a sharp crack in front of #4 Privet Drive, where an old man dressed in flamboyant orange robes appeared in the low light cast from the moon. If it were any other time of day the normality of this mundane neighborhood would have been destroyed by the sudden arrival of this extravagant man, but alas it was early morning where all the respectable inhabitants of this neighborhood were sleeping like all other normal folk. 

If it were any other time of day, someone would have noticed that the same man left an abnormally large wicker basket on the door step of said address and disappeared in the same fashion as he arrived, with a loud crack. Perhaps they would have also noticed not even minutes later, a strange small figure leave with that very same basket.

Gringotts, 15 minutes later

Griphook rushed through the main lobby of Gringotts bank with a basket in his hands, making sure to remain unseen by the scarce amount of customers this early in the day on his way to the office of the manager of the London branch of Gringotts bank, Clawfoot. As he passed the entrance he glanced above the door to see the motto of Gringotts (Fortius Quo Fidelius), "Strength through Loyalty". Once passed the entrance he gazed upon the proud and large goblin who sat upon a throne like chair behind a finely crafted mahogany desk which he fondly remembers sitting upon while his father taught him everything about his history and tales of heroic figures past.

Griphook bustled forward and laid the basket before Clawfoot with a disgusted look "I have brought the Potter heir as you requested father, Dumbledore left him in the cold without even a warming charm upon the poor child!" he spat the name of the old man out with pure venom.

"Are you surprised by this action Griphook? You know that all the old fool cares about is his new weapon being easily molded to fit his needs, what would he care about his well being? The easier to manipulate the better." his father replied knowingly.

Unlike the ignorant wizards of Britain the goblins are not blind to the old man's manipulations. Not all things in the world are truly black and white. Whatever lets them continue their lives in false peace they wholeheartedly go along with, like sheep to the slaughter. The twinkle in his eyes are not of kindness but are a mask that hides the true Albus Dumbledore, who sees everyone as another pawn on his chess board of life. Long have the Goblins of Gringotts known the true man hiding behind the grandfatherly mask.

"Our line has long watched over the Potters Griphook, and I will be slain where I stand before I let that manipulative man interfere with the life of a Potter." proclaimed Clawfoot to his son before peering into the basket and finding beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at him. Clawfoot ran his hand over the child while chanting in gobbledegook and then pressed his clawed hand onto a blank parchment. Appearing on the parchment directly after was any health issue and treatment ever done to the babe.

"Anything wrong with the babe, father?" Griphook questioned while he peered into the basket to study his family's new charge.

"No he obtained a mild case of the cold, no doubt due to that old coot. Then there is his scar, but that is simple enough for the healers to fix. What concerns me are the blocks placed on his magical core and brain. We will need to call in the Council and contact the expert healers from Egypt" Clawfoot sent Griphook off with the tasks and then turned his focus to the babe in the basket.

"Hello child, you are safe here and you will grow to be a strong warrior and face your destiny fully equipped to take down your enemy." He finished this declaration with the cutting of his palm and placing it to the glowing child's forehead where the Ancient Egyptian symbol for life appeared with each corner of the symbol being marked with an element.

"Great things will be seen from you Harry Potter, Champion of Destiny." 

I know that it is a short first chapter but this is my first Gringotts Harry Potter story and I hope that you liked it. Review and tell me if you like it and if so I will gladly continue this story. Picture of Tattoo is at my Photobucket page and story picture…..sorry I'm not much of an artist.


End file.
